New in the Boondocks
by KateyBee42
Summary: Everyone knows that the Freeman brothers are nothing but trouble and can be too much to handle. Having scared away all of their sitter's (both teenaged & adult), no one has dared to try to babysit the boys. That is until a new young face arrives in Woodcrest. Can this new girl handle the Freeman boys?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody, this is my first ever fanfiction that I'm posting on here. I've had this story in mind months ago but I've been really apprehensive to do/post it b/c there are so many great writers on here I wasn't sure if mine would be good enough. I remember reading that fellow writer Jazmineinpink (who's one of the many great writers on here) had the same issue as me but decided to keep on writing and if she's able to keep writing such a good potential story then maybe I can too. But now I'm rambling, so let's get on with the story. And to all of my readers I do appreciate honest feedback and criticism(but not if their harsh). I'm an amateur writer so every critic can help me improve in my writing. Thanks

Disclaimer: Don't own the Bonnies, they belong to Sony Pictures and of course Aaron Mcgruder

* * *

Here we enter the nice suburban town called Woodcrest. The sun was shining, the sky was blue with not one gray cloud in the sky. We go over to Timid Deer Lane, as the sun shines bright upon the neighborhood, we look around and admire the relaxing, tranquil, peac-

 **CRASH**

Oh nevermind…

Skip over to the Freeman house where there seems to be a lot of commotion. There are sounds of (fragile) items being smashed and there is a lot of yelling. You guessed it, the Freeman brothers are at it….again

"I Ain't Playin with you Riley!" Huey yelled annoyed

 **SMASH**

Enter into the house and we see Huey with his signature angry scowl, his body was tense and his fists were tightly closed. He stood firmly and stared down at Riley who was on the floor 5ft away clutching his chest. He looked up and made eye contact with his older brother. An angry scowl came on Riley's face. He quickly got back on his feet and charged towards Huey.

He throws a punch but Huey being Huey quickly dodges it, causing Riley to wobble forward and trip only to grasp his balance at the last second. He turns to charge at Huey again but before he can move Huey quickly jumps and spins in the air and kicks Riley in the face, sending the young boy flying down the hall.

Riley groaned in pain then looked to his right and saw his airsoft bb gun that Huey knocked out of his hand earlier. Huey, who was looking over at his brother notices him staring at the gun and immediately figures out Riley's plan. As Riley ran for the gun, Huey quickly runs after him. He manages to catch up with Riley and tackles him to the ground. Riley begins to fight back but struggles to break free.

"Aye Man Get Off of Me!" Riley yelled as he struggled to get Huey off, but of course it didn't work. Huey then he turns him over and attempts to pin his arms down.

"Now see" He says grunting "I always knew you were a gay ass nigga" Huey growls and begins to strangle Riley and Riley begins to strangle Huey.

 **Meanwhile…..**

Robert Jebadiah Freeman aka Granddad is in the bathroom taking a shower. After enjoying a nice & relaxing shower, he exits the tub while humming a happy tune and goes over to the bathroom mirror. He wipes the fogged mirror until he sees his reflection

"Well… hello handsome" He says proudly

With the mirror now cleared, he is finally able to see and admire his "remarkable" features.

"Ooo-wee! I look good" He turns & bends down revealing his bare behind to the mirror "Look at this, look at this fiiinne ass" He says as he slaps his behind "Mmhm, the ladies can't keep their hands off this nice, firm, sexy ass. Ha-ha!"

He goes to grab a towel and wraps it around his waist then returns to the mirror while happily singing in his famous tune "Sexy, sexy sexxxyyyy" He continues to admire himself in the mirror and continues to be completely unaware of all the ruckus going on outside of the bathroom.

He begins to flex his arms "Yeah…Boi! Mr. Bitchez still got it" He grunts as he flexes "Still got game, still irresistible, still-"

 **CRASH**

He quickly turns his head towards the door and looks confused. But before he can go and investigate the noise, the door bursts open revealing the boys rolling around the floor tackling each other, unaware of the fact that they nearly knocked down their grandfather. Luckily he managed get out of the way at the last second, but was still a bit startled.

"BOYS!" He says angrily while trying to keep his balance "What the hell!?"

The boys ignored him and continued to fight. They briefly separate from each other. Riley immediately charges at Huey, but Huey quickly dodges the attack at the last second then he puts Riley in a choke hold and begins to strangle him. As Riley struggles to break free from his brother's grasp, Robert who was still watching them and was quickly growing more aggravated, had finally had enough.

"AHHHHH! I'm sick of this! What the hell is wrong with ya'll?!" The boys immediately stop their fighting and look up at their angered grandfather while still remaining in their positions.

"Here I am enjoying some "me" time and here ya'll come, barging in with this bull-shit again! Don't ya'll have anything better to do then make your granddaddy's life even more miserable!?" He huffs as he moves passed them and grabs his robe of the hook "Damn kids ruining my peace I knew I should of drowned both of their littles asses when I had the chance" He grumbles as he leaves the bathroom, leaving his grandchildren on the floor. The boys briefly look towards the door in confusion, then quickly go back to fighting.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The boys immediately stop fighting and look towards the door

"BOYS!"

Moments later the Freemans are now in the living room or what used to be the living room anyway. There were clothes all over the floor and on the furniture, the coffee table along with most of the walls in the living room, the kitchen and the doorway were filled with bullet holes, there were little remains of an antique vase on the floor and coffee table, pieces of broken records that was scattered all throughout the room, and TV was once again broken as the telephone had smashed the screen.

Huey and Riley who seemed to have calmed down and both appeared to be pretty remorseful, watched their grandfather as he quickly paced back and forth in his red robe, nearly burning a hole in the floor and mumbling curses under his breath.

"Damn it!" He finally blurts out as he simultaneously paces and looks at the boys. "I can't believe this! What do ya'll have to say for yourselves!?"

"Well…" Riley says sounding remorsefully and avoiding his grandfather's glare "Without admitting any guilt, we wanna say we real sorry"

Huey looking just as remorseful as his brother, looks at his grandfather and says "We know your upset and you should be-"

"You Damn Right I Should Be!" He says interrupting his grandson "Look at my house! Look at my living room" He picks up a piece of what used to be a record "And this… this used to be my Clarence Cater record! I've told ya'll so many times to stay away from my damn records!" He throws the broken record on the floor and stomps on in repeatedly then screams then looks back at the boys "I'm sick and tired of this! I'm sick and tired of you crumb snatchers! Everyday it's the same thing. All y'all do is eat, sleep, waste my electricity, and break my good stuff and fuck up my house! Look at my TV!" He looks back "Ya'll killed the TV again by throwing the phone in to it" He looks back at the boys "What the hell were ya'll doing with the phone anyway!?. I'm too old for this, you think I wanna deal with this shit at the end of my life!? Ya'll need to have common sense, or better yet I need to beat it in to you" He puts his hand towards his waist to grab his belt then realizes that he's only wearing his bath robe "Imma get my belt" He grumbled as he left the room leaving the boys with blank and confused expressions. Riley looks at his brother who returns the glare "Well, it could be worse" He shrugs.

AHH!" The boys look towards the direction of the scream and hear a loud thud. "BOYS!"

 _ **An Hour Later…**_

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

Granddad; now wearing his signature outfit, a white shirt covered by his famous green sweater, dark blue pants and dress shoes; goes to answer the door. He opens it and is greeted by none other than his corny, whiny and a complete square of a man and neighbor, Tom Dubois.

"Hiya Robert!" He says cheerfully

"Mm-hmm" Robert growls back then walks away towards the living room. Tom, looking confused takes it as a "just come in" and enters the house.

"Geez, what's eating yo-?" he stops mid-sentence and looks around and sees the entrance hallway a complete mess. There were shards of fragile objects on the floor, clothes that were thrown all over the floor even some on the stairs and bullet holes on the left side of the hall. Tom then stops looking around then heads into the living room that now looks a bit better however Tom can't help but stare at the busted television.

"My gosh Robert, what happened in here?"

"I'll tell you what happened" He says in an irritated tone "Its my damn demon grandsons!. It's like this everyday! Everyday it's the same thing, they end up getting in to a fight and start trying to fuck each other up then they end up fucking up my house! Y'know Tom I used to have a great life, I was able to do whatever I wanted, go where ever I wanted whenever I wanted and just relax, but not anymore. Cause of them I can't relax, I can't go to the mall, I can't even go to see a damn movie! Every time I go, I comeback and the house is a complete disaster" he puts both hands on his head then slouches and groans loudly. Tom watches on as Robert has his mini breakdown.

Tom sighs "I'm real sorry man, where are the boys now?"

"Upstairs still fixing the rest of the stuff they messed up"

"Gosh, sounds to me like you need a break. Why don't you go take a break tonight and go see a movie or something and take some time for yourself. I'd love to stay and watch the boys but I have to work late all this week, so why don't you call up a babysitter?" He says in a hopeful tone.

"Nah, not possible"

"Why not?"

"Cause every time I left the boys with a sitter, I always came back and found them in the corner shitting themselves and then I have to pay them extra to fix the damages and beg their sorry asses not to sue me"

Tom briefly turns away briefly looking a bit hesitant "Well… the boys can be a bit rough"

"Yeah, plus I couldn't get one over here and I've tried but every teenager in this town and possibly in the entire state or even in the entire world wouldn't want to babysit the boys. After the whole incident with that brace face girl, the boys were put on some website and since then nobody wants to look after them"

"Gosh, that's rough can't you get Ruckus to do it?"

"He's too busy "working" and said that being with the white folks not only looks good on his resume, it's a hell of a lot better than watching two demon monkeys"

"Wow. Well don't worry Robert, I'm sure things will brighten up eventually" He says still being hopeful

 **CRASH**

Both men look up to the ceiling and listen to the sounds of crashing and loud thuds. Robert then glares angrily at Tom, who awkwardly smiles and shrugs, then gets up and growls and leaves the room and heads upstairs.

"BOYS!"

 **Meanwhile….. Somewhere in the heart of Woodcrest**

A bus pulls up at the busstop. Stepping out of the bus was a tall, young black woman with smooth mocha colored skin, wine colored eyes and straight dark brown hair that went past her shoulders. She was wearing a pale blue hoodie, black khakis and black and white sneakers. She had on a backpack and was holding a medium sized suit case by her side.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and exhaled calmly. She reopens her eyes and looks ahead of her.

"Alright..." She says in a determined tone "Here we go".

* * *

Alrighty, that's it so far, what'd you guys think? Next chapter we'll be introduced to my new character. So let's see how you guys feel about her.

I should also explain why I chose to write a "sitter" story. I've read the other two "sitter" stories and (no offense to the authors who wrote them) I felt like they could of been better. They were ok but I felt like the boys in both stories were just out of character. Huey & Riley do tend to be a bit aggressive and can be calm & sort of friendly (in their own ways) from time to time, but more importantly they don't warm up to just anybody especially not that easily and that's how it was in both stories. I felt like the authors should of stayed true to both of their characters (especially Riley's) completely and not partially. Huey wouldn't really care, but Riley basically wouldn't make it easy for you (unless if you were a "wanna be" thug just like him of course).He I believe would of caused more problems for the sitter(Remember what happened in Home Alone). Again no offense to the authors of those stories, its just my opinion.

With this story, I'm going to do my best a keep both boys in character (If I'm not please let me know, I love these guys (H & R) and I wanna get them right). Again please review and tell me what you think so far

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! I know, I know, it's been a very long time since I updated this one but I did say I'd update eventually. Now that schools done (which I actually managed to pass all my classes despite it being a tough semester) I'll be able to update a lot quicker. Anyways with the story, in this chapter you'll meet my character Elaina (pronounced a-lane-a). Here we'll get a sense of who she is and also what her world is like.

Now on with the chapter...

* * *

 **Elaina's POV**

After a three hour and 46 min train ride and a two hour bus ride with a bunch of sloppy, overweight guys that smelled like they took a bath in a trash compactor, I finally made it to Woodcrest.

As the bus drove off, I took it all in and made the realization that there really was no turning back. Feeling a bit overwhelmed I took a deep breath and calmed myself down

"Alright" I said calmly but determined "Here we go" Then I started to walk down the street

As I walked down the street, I looked around at my new suburban home and I gotta say it's a lot bigger than what was said online. There are so many restaurants, department stores, fast food places, jewelry parlors, no wonder this place is considered one of the best tourist spots. This place is so upscale and glitzy a tourist would probably go broke within 2hrs or better yet based on what I'm seeing probably 20mins. I also couldn't believe how green it is here. With all the stores they have here and having them all including the entire town being owned by Ed Wuncler; who is probably one of the shadiest and most despicable businessman on this earth; I honestly thought this place was gonna be an industrial town. I thought there would be a factory hidden somewhere and the toxic fumes would have been killing the plants and then slowly killing the people too. However the people would be so blinded by all the glitz and glam around them they wouldn't even notice or even care for that matter. Call me a skeptic but I thought the online brochure of this place was just a front. I honestly thought that this place was going to be some dump with snobby and ignorant people.

At that same exact moment, a middle aged white women walks towards me. She looked at me and had a confused look on her face and then it quickly change to what looked like disgust. When she got closer, her expression became fear, and she quickly passed me nearly falling flat on her face in the process. I simply ignored her and just kept on walking.

Well I was half right. These people are definitely spoiled and some of them look snobbish, but this place wasn't a dump. This place was so damn green which was amazing and it's so clean here. Being from the city, I'm not used to streets being this clean. There wasn't one sign of litter on these sidewalks, not even a candy wrapper. This place was unbelievable, but I guess the one thing that I am in most awe of is that there's so many white people here. Now don't get me wrong, I have nothing against white people and of course I was fully aware that this was a predominately white neighborhood but I have been walking for 12mins now and I have yet to see a black person. I know there are people of color who do live here somewhere, but I wish one would just show up already. I am the only black person on these streets right now and I can't help but feel like the odd one out.

[Sadly Sighs]

Oh well, what are you gonna do?

I turned at the corner and after a couple more blocks I finally made it to my destination, 179 Wilson Way which was the address of a brick house apartment complex. On the left side of the building, I saw an overweight looking black man tending the garden; Finally! A black person. He had grayish hair tied back in a ponytail, which was hidden underneath a tan color hat. He was wearing a completely tan colored gardening outfit and had a white shirt underneath that didn't fit him well as I could see half of his big white haired belly and belly button.

Gross, but none the less I approached him.

"Excuse me?" I said calmly. He seemingly grumbled in response "Hi, I'm looking for Mr. Needlemier, my name is Elaina McCarter, I called about an apartment"

He didn't seem to hear me as he continued to tend to the garden

"Excuse me? Excuse me!?" I said louder

"Huh?" He grumbled

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you I'm not sure if you heard me or not…"

He looked up at me and then at my suitcase

"See, I'm here about the..."

"Oh…no!" He groaned in despair cutting me off "No lord not another one!" He said as he threw his hands up

"Huh?" I said in confusion

"Why? Why lord? Why does this keep hanpenin'? We don't need any more of your kind here!" He said in annoyance as he looked at me

My kind?

"What?" I said still confused

"You heard me nigra. We don't any more of your kind here. This here is a nice town filled with wonderful nice white folks and the last thing we need is more of you monkeys movin' in and disturbin' the peace"

"Excuse me?" Is this guy for real? And did he just call me a monkey!?

"Oh please nigra, don't act all innocent"

"What are you talking about?" I said calmly but annoyed "All I'm doing is asking for some help with finding somebody"

[Scoffs] "You think you slick. _Oh, I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything_ " He said in a high pitched voice "Your innocent act ain't gonna work with me nigra." He said back in his normal voice "See I know what you up to. I know exactly what you and your monkey kind is capable of" He said as he stood up

I then crossed my arms. Oh, I couldn't wait to hear this

"See first you come in and act all innocent and nice like to win over the sweet white folk. Then when you move in and get all settled you start partyin' all day and night, dancin' to that gorilla noise that ya'll call music and then ya'll start stealing from the same good white folks that took your broke ass in to begin with"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing

"Ya'll nappy headed monkeys think you so smart, comin' here and takin' advantage of the good white folks and taking those big ass monkey hands and taking all of their hard work and good stuff and making it in to some trashy, bull shit gorilla project"

I could feel my blood boiling

"I always thought that niggas were good for nothin' dumb ass coons and they are, but you nigra's are no better. Bunch of hussy's using that temple of doom of a body to get what you want instead of working hard like the beautiful white women. Bunch of lazy ass nigras"

That's it!

"Look Mr." I said in a calm but cold tone "Despite the fact that you're a self-hating black man hating on other black people and..."

"Ruckus"

"I really don't know what your problem is and I think you should…wait what?"

"Ruckus, my name is Uncle Ruckus, no relation and I for one young nigra am not black"

[Scoffs] "Really? Then what are you?" I asked in a sarcastic tone

"Young nigra, what you see before you is a man who is suffering from revitiligo"

"Revitiligo? Don't you mean vitiligo?"

"No you dumb monkey, I mean revitiligo!" He exclaimed in annoyance "It's the opposite of what Michael Jackson had" He said calmly

"No such disease"

"Now hush your mouth, you don't know what you talkin' about"

"Look, your really starting to get annoying. There's no such thing as revitiligo its just made u…"

[Achoo!]

"Whoa, excuse me" I sniffled as I rubbed my nose

Ruckus' eyes widened and stared at me with fear

"Whaa…..whaa…what…what was that?" He asked with a trembling tone

"Huh? Oh its nothing, I just have a…" [Achoo] "Allergies…" I sniffled again

"No, no, I aint stupid. I know exactly what it is, you got that African monkey virus. That ebonya or eboka or whatever you monkeys call it in your monkey language"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion "You mean Ebola?"

"Yes that monkey disease"

"Look Ruckus I don't have Ebola, I just have pollen allergies. Y'know pollen, like flowers the same flowers that you're standing in right now"

"No, no you can't fool me nigra, I know a contagious monkey when I see one" He said sounding more freaked out

I moved towards him "Look I do not have-"

"Stay back monkey! Back! Back I say!" He said frantically as he swung his garden tool like a crazy person and backed away from me "I don't wanna catch your monkey flu!" He then started to run away screaming

"HELP! HELP! 911! CDC! THERES AN OUTBREAK MONKEY INFECTING THE STREETS WITH HER MONKEY DISEASE! HELP!"

And with that, he was gone shouting the same thing over and over. The few people that were in the area stared in his direction then they all looked over at me for a moment and then just went about their business, unphased by what just happened. I stood there dumbfounded at what I just witnessed. I've been here for less than 15min and I already met the village idiot

[Sighs]

I took a breath and look back at the apartment complex and saw a short white man with a bald spot wearing a blue jacket leaving the building, maybe he's who I'm looking for. I quickly ran over to him.

"Hey! Excuse me!" I shouted

Luckily he actually heard me and turned around. I stopped in front of him and took a second to catch my breath. Once I relaxed a bit I asked

"Hi sorry to bother you but are you Hank Needlemier?"

"Who wants to know?" He answered looking annoyed.

Which means I found the right guy

"My name's Elaina McCarter, I called about the apartment"

"Oh McCarter…" He said in a lighter tone "Yeah I remember you, you called about the furnished apartment right?"

"Yeah" I replied calmly

He then looked at his watch

"Well I was about to go on my lunch break" He then looked back up at me "But, I've got some time to spare" He then unlocked the door "Follow me" He entered the building with me tagging behind him.

After two flights of stairs, we walked down the rusty looking hall and made it to our destination Apt 2D. Hank put the key in to the knob and unlocked the door and we both entered the apartment.

"Here it is, welcome to Apt 2D your one bedroom apartment" He said cheerfully

It really wasn't that big, but it wasn't so small either. The ceiling was just as rusty looking as the hallway and the walls were a fading pale blue. The place as a whole was really, well….not that great.

"See you got everything here. You got your kitchen" I looked ahead of me and saw a medium sized sink, a counter, an oven and a small sized fridge aligned across in a straight line. They all looked somewhat clean but they all looked old and used

"You've got your dining room" I look over to my left and see a large party table with two chairs

"And you got a livingroom" I looked to my right (which is really just the center of the room) and saw a worn out gray medium sized couch. In front of it was a small, old, worn and dusty coffee table with a sad looking little plant and a filthy goldfish bowl on top of it

A gold fish bowl? Dare I even ask why it's still here? Or what happen to the fish that lived in it?

"Look at this!" He exclaimed loudly startling me out of my thoughts "There's even a TV here"

I look over at him. He was standing in front of a medium sized television with two antennas. Hank then took the remote from the dining room table and open the TV. It opened but it only showed static. He flipped the channel again but it still showed static

"Hang on" He went over to the TV, balled up his fist and gave it two hits. It still showed static "Blasted Thing" He grumbled in annoyance and proceeded to hit it more.

After several hits he got it to work and it was on the news channel. However there was still static so it sounded really scratchy

"There we go, now you get to see the weather" He said happily

"Great…" I said unamused

It's a good thing I have my phone and laptop

"Whelp, you got everything you could ever need. You got your kitchen, you got your dining room, your TV, you got your bed room which is through the hall on you left," He points to a somewhat small opening "You got a great view up here, plus you even got yourself a big closet" He approaches me but then heads to the door that was next to the entrance and revealed a rather big closet then he closed it.

"So what'd ya think? You like the apartment?"

"Oh it's nice" I said hesitantly "I'll take it"

"Alright!" He said bringing his hands together "So I'm gonna need this month's rent which as you know is $1,400"

"Okay" I said calmly. I brought my backpack in front of me and started looking for what I needed. I took out the envelope and handed it to Hank

"Here you go, it's the rent for the first 3mths" Hank then had a huge smile on his face and took the envelope from me

"Excellent" He said happily but then immediately pulled back and nervously cleared his throat as he realized that he sounded too happy

"Uh…You got any questions?" He said as he put the envelope in his pocket

"No, I'm good"

"Alright then" He looks at his watch then back up at me "Well I'm gonna leave you here to get settled. Just remember if you need any fixing around here the maintenance man's office downstairs in 1A and if you need me I'm over by Orange Way which is two blocks down" He said as he walked towards the door

"Wait, you don't live here?"

"Ha! Are you kidding why the hell would I…I mean no, there's not a lot of space here for me. So I thought it'd be easier to live by Orange Way"

"I see" I said in an uninterested tone. Of course I knew that was a lie but why call him out on it

"Well I'm off"

"Okay, thanks a lot" I said as I put my backpack down

"No my dear, thank you" He said snickering and then left the room

I rolled my eyes at the meaning behind his comment and then started to look around my apartment. Well it's not so bad I guess. I walked over to the sink and turned the knob and out came a dark brown sewage looking water

"Well I'll be seeing the maintenance man tonight" I said aloud

I calmly turned off the facet and went over to the fridge. I opened it and was met with a horrible aroma. By the looks of it, whoever was here before me forgot to eat their Chinese takeout

"Eww, that's just disgusting" I immediately closed the door and went over to open the window and get some air. Hank was right it was a great view alright, a great view of channel 6's new blonde big boobed weather girl wearing nothing but panties in a seductive pose promoting the new "Want Milk" ad. Another example of the media promoting a simple item by unnecessarily exploiting women. I shook my head in disappointment and went over to the couch. I felt the cushions and it felt pretty soft. Maybe it was the bit of curiosity in me but something told me to further investigate. So I lifted one of the cushions and…

[Gasp!] Then I immediately put the cushion down. I really don't want to go in to detail of what I saw under there, but I will say this I definitely won't ever be sitting on the couch.

Okay, this place really is a shit hole and it's definitely not what I'm used to. But despite being the shit hole that it is, its home and it's also all I can afford. Besides it's not like I'll be here most of the time anyway I just need a place to sleep and put my stuff. Plus I think with a few cleaning products I think this place could actually look decent but I'll deal with that later. Right now I just want to get settled in and get started on my errands. As tired as I am, I still have a lot to do.

 **A few hours later…**

After unpacking and getting a little bit of rest, I started with my errands. First I had to get myself a car:

 **At the car shop…**

"Here you are" The dealer said as he handed me the keys and the lot number "Your car is outside over by section A" He said as he pointed towards the right to section A

I nodded "Thank you" I said calmly with a small smile

"No problem, happy driving" He said cheerfully before walking away

I went outside and made my way to section A, then started looking for lot #15. When I got to it, I got to see my brand new car in person, a 2005 Volvo. Of course it was a used car and it wasn't really that fancy looking but at least it was in good shape and it could get me to places which was all that matters.

Then I had to get a job:

 **At Miss Chows…**

"Well here's your uniform Ms. McCarter" Mr. Chow (the owner) said as he handed me my new uniform "You'll start tomorrow afternoon at 4 and you'll meet with the manager Dave and he'll help speed you up on all the basics"

"Alright" I said as I took it from him

"Do you have any questions?"

I shook my head "No, I'm good"

"Alright then, welcome to the Chow family" He brought out his hand, then I brought out mine

"Thank you so much Mr. Chow" I said with a smile as I shook his hand

"It's no problem" We then separated "We'll see you tomorrow" He said cheerfully with a smile

"Alright, take care" I said as I headed for the exit

"You too" He replied back

I then left the store and got in to my car and started to get lost in my thoughts. I now have my first job, now I need to find a second one. Living on your own definitely isn't cheap (especially when you live in an upscale neighborhood) and also having to deal with college on top of it, makes it even more stressful. Speaking of college, that was actually my next stop.

Getting my books:

 **At Wuncler's University…**

I just came from the campus bookstore and I was feeling tired and drained and I really wasn't in the best mood at all. I just spent over $250 on a bunch of books I'm never gonna use again. The most expensive book which was one of the two books for history class cost me $273 and it was filled with material I already knew off hand. I should have just left it but our professor emailed the students and said that it was mandatory and he wouldn't even let us in the classroom if we didn't have it. Being the new girl, I really don't want to have any tension or additional stress at my new school, life was stressful enough. So I figured it was better for me to just bite my tongue, suck it up and just go with it. But I'm still not happy.

[Yawns]

I really wasn't in the mood for anything at all. All I want to do now is just go home and sleep. I was walking through Wuncler U's parking lot(which was huge) to get to my car which was parked in the middle section of the lot but because it was so huge it was a lot further than it should be.

As I was walking I passed by a black man who looked around my age. He was about 5'11, scrawny not lean and he was wearing a wrinkled pale green shirt and dark blue jeans with one of the cuffs of his pants up to his knee, he was wearing a cheap looking gold chain around his neck and he was also sporting a very ugly looking mustache. As I passed him, I think he smiled at me but with the mood I was in, I really didn't care.

"M-hm, M-hm, M-hm, dam baby you lookin' good girl!" He said as he passed me. I rolled my eyes and just kept on walking

"Aye! Aye, yo wait up girl!" I could hear his footsteps behind me

[Sighs] Why do I always attract the punks and dumbasses?

He finally caught up to me then tapped my shoulder which caused me to stop walking

"Aye girl" I rolled my eyes then turned around

"You talking to me?" I said in an uninterested tone playing dumb

"Yeah I'm takin' to you"

"Oh, sorry" I said blankly

"Sooo, what's up?"

"Nothing" I replied in the same ton. At this point he looked nervous

"Um…sooo, what'chu doin'?"

"Minding my own business" I said in the same blank tone then I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm causing me to turn back around

"Wait, I'm just tryin' to be nice and say hi"

"Hello and goodbye" I turn to leave again

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait" He rapidly says as I turn back to him

"Is there something I can help you with?" I said in a calm but annoyed tone

"Yeah, there's somethin' you can help me with" I sighed and prepared myself for what I was about to hear because I knew that he was about to use his go to pick-up line to impress me

[Scoffs] This is gonna be good

"Look girl" He said confidently "You fine, I'm fine so why don't we just cut the chit chat and just go out already?"

"No" I simply said not changing my tone then I turned around and was again about to leave but once again he grabs my arm and I turn back around

"Aye wait, wait, I don't think you heard me right. I said why don't we go to dinner to get to know each other and shit"

"No I heard you correctly" I said blankly "And my answer is still no" I was about to walk away

"Wait but-"

"Let me stop you right there" He stopped and stared at me "I know what your about to say so let me save you the trouble of wasting your breath. No. The answer is no and it always will be no. Sorry that you wasted your time but I'm just not interested in whatever it is you had planned and I have no interest in you, sorry. So goodbye and have a nice life" I said in a calm blank tone then walked away probably leaving him in shock.

"Y…Yeah well…I aint need you anyway! Imma fine ass motha-fucka. You probably can't handle all this fineness. I got a lot bitches who want a piece of this fineness and they smart enough to know what to do with it" I rolled my eyes and kept on walking as he continued with his ridiculous rant

"So go! I don't want ya! I don't need ya either! You ain't nothin' but a dumbass bitch!"

I immediately stopped walking and felt my body tense up and my fists tighten. I then turned towards him as he continued to rant

"What?" I said in a calm but cold tone

"I said you can't handle a real nigga like me and y-"

"Not that" I said cutting him off "What'd you just call me?" I said in that same tone

He paused for a moment

"Oh, you mean the part where I called you a dumbass bitch" I tensed up again

"Yeah I said it, what? You don't like it when I call you a dumb bitch"

I then calmly bent down and put my bags on the ground. When I got back up I started to slowly approach him as he continued

"Now why you approaching me? Oh what? You mad now cause I called you a dumb bitch?" [Laughs] "Oh I don't believe dis, a bitch doesn't like being called a bitch. Ha! Ain't that something" [Laughs]

I didn't change my facial expression which at this point was a scowl nor did I change my speed or even my demeanor. The only thing that was changing as I walked toward him was my anger and although it wasn't completely showing, it was slowly rising and it was boiling within me

"Damn you really are a dumb bitch" [Laughs]

My anger had become fury

"And yet you still comin' over here, what'chu gonna do bitch? You gonna cry? You gonna come over and slap me and try to look all tough?" [Laughs]

My fury had turned in to rage

"This bitch think she tough. Shoo, this bitch must be stupid or just plain crazy if she think she can scare somebody" He laughs again

I finally made it over to him and stood 3ft away from him. He smirked and then approached me

"Well? You got anything you wanna say bitch?"

I didn't say a word, I just stared at him as he gave me a smug smile

"See, that's what I thought. You aint scarin' nobody, if you so tough do somethin' then, do somethin" I still said nothing

"That's what I thought, bitch you aint nothin'. See I'm callin' you a bitch, what'chu gonna do about it bitch? What'chu gonna do?"

Still, I didn't say or do anything

"See? You ain't gonna do s-" Before he could finish I quickly punched him in the stomach, hard. He immediately leaned forward and grabbed his stomach and groaned in pain

"SON OF A BITCH!" [Groans Loudly] "YOU A DAMN SHE-MALE!" Before he could stand back up, I kneed him in his private parts which caused him to squeal as he grabbed his private parts and turned away from me. I took a couple steps back and stared at him with the same facial expression and demeanor I had when I approached him as he continued to groan in pain. He then partially turned and stared at me with a snarl and a bit of tears in his eyes.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He then fully turned and gave a pitiful battle cry as he lunged at me with his fist. But I dodged it and then quickly grabbed his punching arm and twisted it behind his back causing him to scream in agony

"AH! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" He yelled in agony

I kept the arm behind him and gave a slight tug which hurt him even more. He then went to his knees, still with his arm twisted behind his back. I tugged on his arm again and he fell face flat on the ground with me partially kneeling on his back with me still holding his arm. With each tug he screamed, which actually grabbed the attention of all the people who were passing by or were in the parking lot or in front of the campus.

"AH! Okay! Okay! I give! I give!" He shouted

I then let go of his arm and stood up. He then sighed of relief and then rolled on his back and stared at me with fear. He looked as if he wanted to say something but decided not to. Still not changing my demeanor, I looked down at the frightened man. I bent down and leaned on my knees and looked him straight in the eye. He probably thought I was gonna do something to him again because he started to back away in fear. But rather than do something, I just stared at him

"I really hate that word" I said in a blank and cold tone. Then I got up and walked away leaving him and the shocked looking crowd that was staring at us behind. I picked up my stuff and started to make my way to my car

"Oh my God can you believe that" A male voice said

"My gosh what happened?" One female voice said

"That was crazy" One voice said

"Did she break any thing?" Another voice said

As I kept on walking, all the commotion I was hearing was starting to fade. I don't regret doing what I did, that guy deserved it and I do not like being made a fool of. If there is one thing I hate than being laughed at, it being called a bitch. I seriously can't stand that word, it's insulting, degrading and very offensive to women. The fact that people, especially back people, black women in particular use that word so casually is ridiculous. I know these days' people are trying to change the meaning behind it and make it in to something positive but to me it's just a waste of time. I mean let's face the facts, just because you change the meaning of something to your liking doesn't mean that the true meaning behind it will go away. Its true meaning will always be that whether you like it or not. I really wish people could just see and understand that, but oh well. All in all, I don't care what you call yourself, your friends or even mom, just don't call me a bitch. If you dare call me the b-word, I'll show you what one really looks like and trust me it won't be pretty.

I finally made it to my car. I opened the door and put all my stuff in the back seat then got in to the driver's seat. I started the car then drove out of the parking lot. As I drove, I started to get lost on my thoughts as I was beginning to wonder what was to come. Well whatever it was I'm sure I'll be ready for it, my new life was about to begin and I can only imagine what's in store for me.

* * *

Now what do you guys think? How do you guys feel about my character Elaina? There's more to come for her. Sorry that the Freeman's weren't in this chapter but no worries they'll be back sooner than you think ;) Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and as always…

Thanks for reading :) xoxo


End file.
